


“Willy, the Love Guru? “

by Katsja09



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Noorhelm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsja09/pseuds/Katsja09
Summary: Little one shot, again taking place sometime after season 4 ended. How would things be like if William moved into the kollektivet?               I’ve always thought that if William moved into the Kollektivet, him and Eskild would have a funny friendship since they both have such different personalities, so that’s what I tried to explore here a bit.





	“Willy, the Love Guru? “

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second time posting here! I’m glad people actually even opened my last one shot and some even left Kudos, so thank you for that :) <3 Hope you enjoy this little one shot, even tho the written is a bit messy!!

July 18th, 2017

* * *

 William still had a lot of money saved up on his account from both the time he spent working in London and from all the years he had been living on his own while receiving these allowances from both his parents ,which he never managed to spend in its entirety, not even with all the lavish house parties he used to throw regularly. And he still had the apartment because it belonged to his mother. But he refused to stay there because he knew that as long as it was his mother’s apartment, it was as much Niko’s apartment as it was his. And if there was something he wanted was to distance himself from him as much as he could, and the fact that Niko could show up in that home whenever it pleased him didn’t exactly contribute to achieving that goal. That meant he had to decide on either accepting Noora’s proposal of moving into the Kollektivet with her and her two flatmates, which altho sharing an apartment with that many people didn’t sound that appealing to him, waking up next to Noora every morning sure did, and with their deal to not move in together on their own until Noora had at least finished high school and at least one of them had a proper job, it actually seemed like a good compromise, especially when compared to the alternative of waking up alone in a smaller more modest apartment which was what he would be able to afford with his savings and the money his mother still sent him every month. Plus, he had to admit he found the “family like” dynamic Noora had with Eskild and Linn kind of amusing. It was nice that they all kind of took care of each other, in a way. Noora had suggested he could try to get a paid internship or just easily get a regular part time job once he started Law School but he had confessed to her that the money he got from his mother was more than enough to live comfortably without having to do so. And even tho it was something he wasn’t exactly proud of accepting, given their relationship, he recognized it was the practical most logical thing to do: he was, after all, still her son and he was still studying, which meant that working while getting a college degree would make it a lot harder for him to achieve his academic goals and the money he would make would barely cover all of his expenses, even if he made a few lifestyle changes.Plus he knew his mother couldn’t give less of a shit as long as she didn’t have to deal with anything, or with him, for that matter. As far as he knew she could very well have forgotten by now that she even had a son, and depositing that allowance was just something her banker had been doing for years, it worked almost as mechanical procedure by now. And while accepting it might not be the most prideful dignified thing to do, he felt that with all the shit his mother had made him go thru alone, at least he would take advantage of this possibility while he needed it. It may sound awful, but it was the ugly truth of having a fucked up broken family.

* * *

William had oficially been living in the Kollektivet, for two weeks now , which meant his name had been introduced into the “House Chores” table. Having had housekeepers pretty much since he could remember up until just a few weeks back, this was something he would have to get used to. According to the table Noora had made, she was mostly in charge of everything, not because she enjoyed doing house chores, but because as “the perfectionist control freak” she was, as Linn had so lovely put it, she always ended up redoing everything they did because “it could be better”. Other than that, on Sundays they distributed tasks to give the house a full general cleanse, cooking was not something they included on the table since everyone had different eating schedules/ habits, but as Noora said “Eskild and Linn always end up eating everything I cook because I’m the only one who doesn’t eat her meals out of a can in this house”. William didn’t mind sharing cooking duties with Noora, since he had been preparing meals for himself for years now, having quickly learned when he started living by himself in Oslo, without au pairs, that eating pre-made meals everyday wasn’t exactly good for you. And then there was doing the grocery shopping for the week, something William wasn’t that used to doing either since food magically seemed to appear in his house over the years, both by the housekeeper who stocked up the house with fresh groceries and by the monthly grocery home delivery service he had subscribed to.

* * *

So now William found himself with Eskild in the middle of a supermarket, trying to check off every item on the endless list of things the 4 of them (Okay, mostly Noora) had decided they needed.

  
“ **Willy, tell the lovely people of Snapchat what we’re doing right now”** _Eskild said, pointing his phone’s front camera to William’s face, which shared the same expression as a kid being dragged by his mom to a grocery store, and to the shopping cart William was pushing, leaning against it with his body weight._  “ **Eskild** ” _he said, giving the camera a deadpan look and an eye roll. Eskild turned the camera to himself again_  “ **Willy here is still getting accustomed to doing regular people activities** ”, _at this William dramatically facepalmed himself, trying to contain his smile at Eskild’s narration of their “ grocery shopping adventure “ as the camera zoomed in on him._

He had grown to like Eskild by now. He was definitely the most outspoken,unapologetic, unfiltered and unashamedly upfront person he knew which also led him to being one of the funniest. Even tho it drove him mad sometimes because he also had no sense of personal space or privacy whatsoever. Entering the bathroom while William showered, stealing his cologne and asking him the most inappropriate questions was something Eskild did a lot.                          Entering people’s rooms without knocking was also something Eskild did a lot, which had already lead to a couple of awkward situations, like last week when he walked in on Noora and him whilst they were in a rather compromising situation.

 _Noora’s cheeks had gotten as red as William had ever seen them, both out of anger and embarrassment, as she proceeded to hide behind William and yell_ “ **Eskiiiiiiiild!!! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU BY NOW TO KNOCK BEFORE YOU BARGE INTO PEOPLE’S ROOMS?? I SWEAR, YOU DO THIS ONE MORE TIME AND I’M MOVING** ”                             _Eskild just stood in the doorway, staring with a smirk, and responded with a dramatic sigh and annoyed tone_ “ **Oh my god Noora, how am I supposed to know I can’t come in if the door isn’t locked??? Plus it’s not like you’re doing something I haven’t done before** ” _he added, winking at William._                                  _Noora just gave him an exasperated look and hid her face under a pillow in defeat._ “ **Eskild out!!** ” _William said, trying to keep a straight face, he couldn’t help but find Noora’s embarrassed and horrified expression and Eskild’s lack of notions slightly funny._   “ **But anyways I was just coming to ask your opinion on what to wear for dinner tonight, I have a date with this guy from Uni, I think this could be serious, because he see-** “ he started, rambling.                                      “ **ESKILLLLD?!ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?** ” _Noora said, her head still hidden under the pillow_. _William was full on laughing now_ **“Eskild, out!! Now!!** _” he said, managing to hold a serious tone for a second. He finally complied, only to keep rambling once he left their room._ “ **William, this is NOT funny** ” _Noora said, taking the pillow she was using to hide her red face and throwing it forcefully against William, causing him to laugh even more_ “ **I’m sorry, I’m sorry, you’re right Noora** ” he agreed, raising his hands in surrender “ **I’m getting a key made for that lock tomorrow. He has no boundaries** “ _she said._

* * *

 **“So here we have Willy trying to identify which one of these laundry detergents is the organic one our dear fairy godmother asked us to get”** _Eskild whispered to the camera, then pointing it to William, who had his back to the camera, focused on reading the labels of the various containers of detergent in front of him_ **“ So both of these say organic, so which one are we supposed to get now? “** _he said impatiently_  “ **See people, he has now become a rare breed , the “ Domestic “in love” FuckBoy” but don’t be fooled, he still maintains his Penetrator persona by driving to the supermarket in a Porsche”** _Eskild continued whispering into the camera, in a “Discovery Channel” like voice, standing behind a clueless William, who turned around as he ended his Snap video._ “ **I’m taking both of these, if Noora complains I’ll blame you for being on your phone the whole time instead of helping out** ”.

As they continued their shopping, William found himself asking Eskild about his date last week. He wasn’t one to ask people these types of questions or to talk much unless it was needed really, but he couldn’t remember the last time he had been this bored. Eskild looked surprised by his question “ **It went really well, he seemed like an interesting guy, and he was sweet , aaand he’s really hot** ”                       **“So, that’s cool then”** _William stated, as he added a package of pasta to the shopping cart. **“**_ **Yeah, I don’t think I’ll see him again”                                “ What? Why?”** _William asked, now a bit more curious than bored._ **“Because, Willy, like I said, the date went well. Too well”** Eskild insisted on calling him Willy, which obviously he hadn’t agreed on but had already given up on correcting him.   **“ I don’t get it, isn’t that good? You’re not interested in him anymore?”** _Eskild looked at him amused_                                       **“I think you’re being more communicative in the last minute than you were in the past few weeks combined “** “ **Yeah I’m bored and need a smoke , but we still have half of this list to go thru so... ?”** “ **Fair enough”** _Eskild said, as they tagged along the supermarket aisles, filling the cart as they went_. **“So, problem is I think I might start liking him a bit too much and I’m not about to sign up for that, Willy child”**                                    “ **and why is that?** ” _William asked bluntly_ “ **Because then it’ll be something more serious“ “and....?”** _William looked at him, raising a brow_                        “ **God, I thought you used to be Nissen’s honorary fuckboy , you’re really disappointing me now”** _William shrugged_         “ **What does that even have to do with anything?** “        “ **Because you too had a reason for sleeping around and not settling ...** ”                         “ **Yeah? That’s the point. I didn’t really like anyone until Noora, so I kept it at that** ” _this whole conversation was getting a bit too personal for William’s liking_ **“Yeah but it was easy** **. Not being invested in someone, I mean”**                     Now William was fully out of his comfort zone, but he had gotten himself into this conversation, plus he kind of cared for Eskild at this point, he knew he was like family to Noora and even tho she was much better at giving advice, she wasn’t here, so he continued with a sigh **“ Okay, fair enough. I get your point. But I’d rather be with Noora and having it be difficult than going around being with girls I don’t care for”** William knew where Eskild was coming from because he remembered thinking like that himself before he met Noora and realized he had literally no choice but to be with her. He had never planned on being this emotionally invested in someone, he didn’t even thought it was possible to have with someone what he has with Noora, but here he was. **“ It’s not like I had a choice and you probably don’t either.”**   **“ How so? I just told you I‘m not going to go out with him anymore”                                   “ Yeah but you said you like him already, and if he goes to your Uni you’ll inevitably see him on a regular once classes start again. So do you prefer going around avoiding the fact that you like him because it might not work out? That sounds like shit”** _he said in an unimpressed tone, he was really out of his comfort zone here. Plus he had sounded just like Noora_.           She had told him something like this herself once. Under very different circumstances but the point she had wanted to get across was the same.“ **Hum** ” _Eskild mumbled and stoped walking, grabbing a pack of Fun Light and adding it to the cart._ “ **Noora really did do something on you because you sounded just like her now, but you do have a point** ”                                         “ **I know I have a point. Now let’s not talk about that anymore. Don’t we have everything already**?“ he said, trying to move on from this subject. He felt really out of his comfort zone. Eskild must’ve noticed  this because he proceeded the conversation with a lighter tone. “ **Okaaaaaay, as you which. Don’t worry Willy I won’t ruin your reputation by telling everyone you give good relationship advice. Plus I won’t have my “Love Guru” title stolen from me from a previous self entitled “Penetrator”.** _William rolled his eyes at him_  “ **Eskild, you’re incredibly annoying sometimes, now help me with all this shit** ” _he said , pointing to the shopping bags and the groceries in the cart._

 _As they were leaving the supermarket Eskild took his phone and started talking into the camera once again_ **“ Hello lovely people, I’m back with some updates. Willy here passed the test of finding every single organic item in this place, and he did so because Noora Sætre has magical pussy powers”** _he whispered the last words into the camera as he ended the snap, causing William to throw his head back with a big laugh_. “ **That’s true”** _he said once he managed to stop laughing._

 


End file.
